Teaching thinking skills is a high priority and challenge for schools and other educational facilities in the information age. Learners must acquire the ability to evaluate, analyze, and synthesize information present in a wide variety to forms, including text, graphics, and audio materials. Not only is this information obtainable in diverse forms, but it can be stored on equally diverse sources, e.g., CD-ROM, World Wide Web, Internet, DVD, floppy disks, etc. Consequently, the acquisition of the skills necessary to effectively handle such large amounts of information is crucial for achieving success in the school, workplace, and day-to-day activities.
To enhance thinking skill teaching, instructor must use innovative and engaging strategies into the curriculum. Providing educational tools to assist learners in acquiring thinking skills is a major task confronting educators today.